


Dothraki Has No Word For This

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas que uno hace por un ejército.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dothraki Has No Word For This

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —Gritó, la ira fulminaba en sus ojos lilas. — ¡No podéis tocarme, soy el dragón!

Khal Drogo se soltó el cinturón y rugió en la lengua que Viserys no comprendía. Ante el rugido Viserys Targaryen dejó sus pataleos de lado y se paralizó debajo del corpulento hombre que lo encarcelaba contra la tierra. El dragón había sido despertado, el dragón hubiese querido enseñar que nadie podía jugar con él, sin embargo los brazos del salvaje seguían siendo más fuertes que el delgado y huesudo dragón.

El largo cabello oscuro caía por un costado y chocaba en una de las mejillas de Viserys. Su rostro enrojecía por la irritación, el portaba la sangre real, el mismísimo dragón se merecía algo mejor, no ser simplemente algo similar a un caballo que un salvaje pudiera montar.

—No. —Drogo dijo con suavidad, sin quitarle firmeza, cuando intentó impedir que le bajara los calzones.

Drogo lo besó con dureza mientras le tocaba el entero cuerpo desnudo, indefenso. Los dientes chocaron en el primer contacto de los labios; había sido con tanta fuerza que los suyos se desgarraron.

Las manos de Drogo lo recorrían con lentitud, pasó tanto tiempo que Viserys sintió que se acostumbraba al tacto. Un grito se escurrió entre el chirriar de sus dientes al momento en que las manos llegaron a su entrada.

Pensó que podría morir allí mismo, rellenó por los gruesos dedos. Respiro hondo tantas veces como los gritos, que despedazaban su garganta, le permitieron. Las saladas lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos al sentir la polla ajena golpeando su piel.

—No. —Drogo volvió a decir, brusco le limpió una de las lágrimas y le enderezó el rostro para que lo viera.

Sus ojos guardaron aquella lasciva expresión en el salvaje, el ferviente fuego que cubría sus pupilas no lo olvidaría y no lo dejaría sin pena. En la inminente penetración arqueó la espalda involuntariamente, trató de relajarse, suspirar y pensar que gracias a ello obtendría un ejército.

**Author's Note:**

> A cock for a king! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Esto es por culpa de los sensuales fanart (⊙﹏⊙)


End file.
